


Like Tony, Like Bucky

by MissLouBanner



Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Tony tiene cierta costumbre para cuando está triste y sucede cuando ha tenido una discusión con alguien importante para él.Bucky intentarà poner en marcha la misma costumbre.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One idea, Four Ships (He's sad when they fight) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735042
Kudos: 15





	Like Tony, Like Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una IQ que vi por ahí.
> 
> Desarrolle la idea para 4 Ships y El Stony es una de ellas!
> 
> Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/critica es bien recibido

–Stark ¿Que estás haciendo?

–¿De verdad necesitas una explicación?–Murmuró el millonario desde su posición.

–Pregunta de nuevo, Steve–Comentó entretenida la pelirroja. 

Steve cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmarse y recobrar la compostura. –No se supone que debas hacer esto.

–¿Porqué?–Preguntó Tony, sonando más como un murmullo por la posición en la que se encontraba.

–Firmamos el divorcio hace un mes.

Natasha sonrió ligeramente en comprensión cuando Steve dijo eso último. Ella más que nadie sabía del dolor y resignación del rubio al haber firmado esos papeles que lo separarían oficialmente del moreno. 

Tony levantó su rostro para mirar fijamente a Steve. –¿Es necesario estar casados para hacer esto?–Cuestionó, mostrando tristeza en su mirada. –Creí que me dejabas hacer esto por que no te gustaba verme triste.

El rubio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, colocándose nervioso ante las palabras de Tony. Era cierto, detestaba verlo triste o decaído, pero también se le había hecho la costumbre en estás ocasiones de repartir besos sobre la cabeza del millonario mientras daba leves masajes en su espalda y considerando los papeles firmados, no se sentía correcto hacerlo ahora.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Steve o alguna negación, Tony volvió a su posición; Tenía la cabeza enterrada prácticamente en el pecho de Steve, más específicamente entre ambos pectorales, presionandolos hacia el centro para hacer más honda la división entre ellos, donde estaba su cara, y al mismo tiempo los estrujaba.   
Steve estaba sentado con los brazos y piernas abiertas en uno de los sillones amplios con la parte superior de Tony encima de él y la parte inferior colgando del sillón sobre el suelo. 

Sus acciones provocaron risas pequeñas por parte de Natasha y Wanda, mientras que Bucky y Sam soltaron gruñidos aburridos.

–¡Tony!–El grito de Pepper atrajó la atención de todos hacia la entrada y un apretón más fuerte sobre los pectorales de Steve, teniendo que aguantar un gemido por parte del rubio. 

Tony lanzó un gemido de queja ahogado por el pecho de Steve y provocó un sobresalto del rubio al aferrarse más a su cuerpo. 

Cuando Pepper estuvo parada a centímetros de Steve, viendo la escena, no le quedó más que suspirar cansada. –Tony ¿Que estás haciendo?

–¿Tu también?–Habló el moreno desde el pecho de Steve.

–Deja a Steve en paz, ya no es correcto que hagas esto–Aclaró la CEO de IS.

–Gracias–Steve agradeció amablemente por decir las palabras que el no podía decir.

–¿Necesito tener un papel para hacer esto?–Tony había vuelto a despegar su rostro para hablar más claro. 

–Pues si, sería lo mejor.

–Bien–Tony se giró a ver a Steve de nuevo, todavía con tristeza en su rostro pero ahora había un pequeño rastro de maldad en él. –Los papeles de divorcio son falsos, sigues siendo mi esposo. 

Tony no le dió tiempo de reaccionar a Steve cuando ya tenía de nuevo su rostro enterrado en su pecho.

–¿Que?

–Tony, ¿De estás hablando?–Exigió Pepper

–Me deben $300, muchachos–Declaró Natasha, mirando a Bucky y Sam.

–Mierda–Soltó Bucky, Mientras Sam ponía cara aburrida y de derrota. 

–¿Lo sabías, Natasha?–Cuestionó entre molesta y sorprendida la CEO.

–Algo así–Natasha miraba divertida la incredulidad y sorpresa tanto en Ay como en Pepper. –Tony no es capaz de separarse de Steve. 

Por tercera vez, Tony despegó su rostro del pecho de Steve, está vez con indignación. –¿Disculpa?

–No importa que pase, Tony–Decía Natasha, mirando fijamente al millonario como si estuviera observando sus más íntimos secretos. –Steve y tú no son capaces de separarse.

–Eso es cierto–Concordó Wanda. –Es difícil imaginarlos firmando en serio un divorcio. 

–Aunque lo niegue, el Punk está feliz de saber que sigue casado contigo, Stark–Bucky se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Steve. –Eres mi cuñado, lo quiera o no.

Sam únicamente asintió ante las palabras de todos.

–¿Pensabas decírmelo?–Preguntó Steve a Natasha

–¿Y arruinar la expresión que tienes en este momento?–Argumentó la espía

–¿Happy te ayudo?

Tony se tensó ante la pregunta, pero fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba la CEO para confirmarlo. 

–Ese hombre me va a escuchar.

Steve suspiró con pesadez, hablaría más tarde con Tony, su aún esposo. –¿Por qué Tony está triste?–Preguntó con sus manos ya sobre la espalda del moreno, dando leves masajes, provocando que Tony se apegara a él como si fuera un pulpo y aplicará más presión sobre su pecho. 

–Tuvo una discusión con Peter–Recordó Pepper.

–¿Que pasó?–Preguntó Bucky. El chico se había comportado muy emocionado y natural a su alrededor, lo que ocasionó que empezarán a pasar tiempo juntos algunas ocasiones. Se ganó su cariño fácilmente. 

–Tony descubrió que Peter sale con Quentin.

–¿Mysterio?–Preguntó asombrado Sam.

–El mismo–Afirmó Pepper. –Le pidió que lo dejara por su bien y las cosas subieron de tono en la discusión a partir de ahí. 

–Bueno, es comprensible, pero Tony no tiene autoridad sobre él–Comentó Wanda, haciendo que Tony se tensarà nuevamente y gimiera con dolor.

–Le dijo eso–Dijo Pepper. –Que no tenía la autoridad para decirle que hacer en su vida personal y si su tía no había dicho nada, no tenía que hacerle caso a él. 

Steve paso de estar paseando sus manos sobre la espalda del millonario a abrazarlo completamente. 

Bucky se quedó asombrado de escuchar sobre la actitud del más joven, pero en cierto modo, tenía razón. Igual pensó que debió haber encontrado mejores palabras para hablarle a Tony. 

–Hay que darle tiempo–Comentó Sam, teniendo en segundos las miradas sobre él. –Es un adolescente ¿Que nadie aquí quiso tener tiempo a solas para pensar cosas sin presión? 

–A esa edad, yo estaba asesinando personas–Argumentó Natasha.

–Yo estaba defendiendo al Punk, no tenía tiempo para eso–De nuevo, Bucky se ganó otra mirada de Steve.

–Si, tienes razón–Confirmó Pepper, siendo apoyada por Wanda. 

–Le diré a Happy que tiene el permiso denegado para llevar a Tony a la casa de Peter–Soltó Pepper, más tranquila.

–¡¿Disculpa?!–Esta vez, Tony se había despegado completamente de Steve, molesto por las palabras de su amiga. 

–Tienes que darle tiempo, con tus constantes visitas de mamá gallina no ayudará.

–¡¿Mamá gallina yo?!–Tony cambió de tema una vez que vio que todos, incluído Steve, apoyaban las palabras de Pepper. –Tengo mis trajes, querida. 

–¿Viernes?

–Bloqueare todas las órdenes y rutas posibles a la propiedad del señor Parker.

–¡¿Viernes?!–Exigió Tony.

–Hago lo mejor para el joven Parker, Jefe.

–Entonces no me niegues el acceso a él.

–¿Y tú eres lo mejor para él?–Preguntó Pepper

–Por supuesto–Respondió Tony, recobrando su segura y presumida postura de siempre. –Genio, Millonario, PlayBoy, filántropo, vengador y Esposo del Capitán América–Tony se señalaba a si mismo con orgullo mientras hablaba. –El ejemplo perfecto.

Todos en la sala rodaron con diversión y molestia los ojos ante la actitud del castaño. Ya no estaba tan triste, al parecer, sólo bastó un golpe a si ego para reponerse.

–Es una orden–Fueron las últimas palabras de la CEO antes de salir de la sala con determinación y fuerza.

–¡Steve, dile algo!–Reclamó Tony, pero hasta su esposo sabía que no debía llevarle la contraria a la mujer, así que solo alzó sus brazos en señal de rendición. –Gran esposo el que tengo.

Con esa última queja, Tony regreso a su posición sobre Steve, siendo aceptado esta vez con más comodidad.

Todos los demás, regresaron a sus respectivas actividades, esperando saber muy pronto por el desenlace del engaño de Tony y la discusión con Peter.  
.  
.

Bruce estaba leyendo como siempre en la sala principal, cuando todos los demás estaban entrenando o entretenidos en una actividad más tranquila, como por ejemplo, Sam estaba terminando de llenar unos documentos de su última misión justo a un sillón de distancia de él; O como Wanda, que estaba en la cocina pequeña cortando un poco de fruta. 

Todo estaba tranquilo, un ambiente perfecto para su lectura.  
Al menos lo fue hasta que James, el mejor amigo de Steve y "nemesis" de Sam, apareció por la puerta, azotandola desganado, como si buscará algo con su mirada. 

La acción atrajo la atención de los tres, pero solo Bruce comenzó a ponerse nervioso y presionado al ver que Bucky tenía su mirada sobre él. ¿Lo buscaba a él? ¿Porque? Sus revisiones del brazo eran los jueves y hoy era Viernes. 

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido, que Bruce no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. 

Bucky, sin decir ni una palabra, había caminado firme y seguro en su dirección y cuando estuvo frente a él, apartó el libro que tenía en sus manos, abrió con fuerza su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho, separó sus brazos y se dejó caer encima de él, aferrandose a su torso y enterrando su rostro en el pecho.

Tanto Wanda como Sam, estaban igual que él, sin palabras y sin entender el comportamiento del soldado. 

–Barnes, no me dejes con la palabra en ...–La tranquilidad con la que Natasha entró a la habitación, se esfumó en el segundo en que vislumbró la posición en que Bruce se encontraba. –¡Barnes!

Bucky emitió un gemido, dando a entender que tenían su atención pero que no se movería de dónde estaba. Bruce seguía sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar, pero la respiración de Bucky sobre su piel no le incomodaba como esperaba. 

–¿En serio? ¿Tony te enseño eso?

Sam y Wanda rieron suavemente ante la pregunta de la pelirroja, sabiendo a lo que se refería. A diferencia de ellos, Bruce seguía confundido.

–Siento haber olvidado tus ciruelas. 

–¿Sus ciruelas?–Preguntó Bruce, saliendo de su confusión y sonando mas ofendido que confundido. –Natasha, por eso hago una lista para las compras de la semana. 

Sam levanto una ceja al escuchar el tono en que habló Bruce. 

–¿Cómo lograste olvidar algo que marcó en un color diferente?–Inconscientemente, Bruce ya tenía sus brazos sobre Bucky, haciendo el esfuerzo de abrazarlo completamente mientras esté se aferraba aún más a él e intentaba profundizar más su rostro en su pecho, si eso era posible.

  
Natasha sonrió ampliamente con diversión al ver que Bucky había logrado lo que quería. 

Tener a Bruce. 

–Lo siento–La espía se disculpó falsamente. –No lo olvidaré a la próxima.

El científico miraba reprobatoriamente a la espía, negando con la cabeza levemente mientras Bucky soltaba pequeñas quejas que fueron amortiguadas por el pecho ajeno. 

Al siguiente día, Natasha vió a Bucky comer sus ciruelas mientras observaba a Bruce practicar Yoga en el patio pequeño junto a Tony. Estaba segura que no solo observaba, también planeaba su siguiente movimiento para volver a tener a Bruce consolandolo.

Y si girabas la vista unos grados más a la derecha, podías observar a Steve fingiendo descansar de una carrera rápida para "no perder el ritmo".

Los super soldados no solo eran músculo y fuerza, también tenían cerebro. Natasha podía dar testimonio de ello. 


End file.
